covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Anthony Giordano
|birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri |death_date = |death_place = St. Louis, Missouri |resting_place = Calvary Cemetery, St. Louis, Missouri |residence = St. Louis, Missouri |nationality = American |occupation = Organized crime |religion = Roman Catholic |parents = |spouse = Catherine P. Burns |children = William Giordano (adopted) }} Antonio Rico Giuseppe Giordano (June 24, 1915 – August 29, 1980) was the boss of the St. Louis crime family.Walsh, Denny (May 29, 1970). "Investigative Report: A Two-Faced Crime Fight in St. Louis". Life Magazine''Editorial. "Giordano, St. Louis Mobster Boss, Dies." ''Chicago Tribune, August 30, 1980, pp. W19. Early life Anthony Giordano, nicknamed "Tony G", was born June 24, 1915 in St. Louis, Missouri. He married Catherine P. Burns,St. Louis Post-Dispatch "Catherine P. (Burns) Giordano Obituary". Retrieved July 19, 2011. and together they adopted a son named William Giordano.Auble, John (2002). A History of St. Louis Gangsters. St. Louis, Missouri: The National Criminal Research Society. Pp. 36. St. Louis crime family Beginning in 1938, Giordano was arrested more than 50 times; his charges included carrying concealed weapons, robbery, holdups, income tax evasion, and counterfeiting tax stamps."The St. Louis Family" by Allan May TruTV Crime Library In his early years, Giordano wore the wide-brimmed pearl gray hats, expensive suits, and rings favored by many mobsters of that time. He was uncle to Matthew "Mike" Trupiano, who later became boss. Giordano was also a cousin to the Licavolis. He was an uncle to St Louis Crime family Capo James Giammanco. Giordano was known for his explosive temper. In 1965, Giordano threatened a Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) agent who was trying to ask him questions at his restaurant. On another occasion in 1970, Giordano grabbed and physically threatened a priest who was trying to retrieve a stolen church vehicle at Giordano's towing company."Anthony Giordano: St. Louis Hot Head" by Allan May Crime Magazine Criminal career In the early 1950s, Giordano made several trips to Anzio, Italy to smuggle heroin into the United States. The US Federal Bureau of Narcotics observed him on three trips, but did not gather enough evidence to indict him. In 1956, Giordano was convicted of income tax evasion for his vending machine company and was sentenced to four years in federal prison. When family boss John Vitale retired in 1960, Giordano took over the St. Louis crime family. By the 1960s, Giordano had assumed a lower profile as a blue-collar worker. He and his wife lived in a conservative home in southwest St. Louis. Giordano was often seen in work clothes at his rental properties performing carpentry or plumbing chores. In February 1968, he was arrested as a "suspected" gambler during a citywide crack down on gamblers. In 1975, Giordano was convicted on charges of secretly trying to obtain ownership in the New Frontier Hotel and Casino in Paradise, Nevada and was sent to prison. He was released in 1977. Giordano died on August 29, 1980, and was buried on September 2, 1980 in Calvary Cemetery, St. Louis City, Missouri.Catholic Cemeteries of the Archdiocese of St. Louis "Anthony Giordano Burial Record". Retrieved July 18, 2011. His wife Catherine survived him and died December 29, 2007. She was buried on January 2, 2008 in Calvary Cemetery, St. Louis City, Mo. References External links *St. Louis Family. AmericanMafia.com. *"Giordano", The St. Louis Crime Family. Crime Library. Category:1914 births Category:1980 deaths Category:American mob bosses Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:American mobsters of Sicilian descent Category:Cancer deaths in Missouri